


Jaw Blade

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Romance, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Shiro only seeks to defend the innocent and to protect you from harm. Should anything get in the way of this--even by your innocent efforts--he will not hesitate to bare his fangs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ I’m eager to finally post something for my beloved Shiro ~~, who better not get Araki’d next season. (☉ᴗ☉) You hear that Dreamworks Animation~~! I hope to write more Voltron in the future, but for now, please enjoy!

A mistake was a mistake, regardless of any good intentions that were in mind.

All you wanted was to be useful.

All you wanted was to matter.

All you wanted was **to help**.

You were no Paladin, but it didn't mean that you were reduced to just watching helplessly while everyone went to fight. Useless you were not, useless you **refused** to be.

Especially to Shiro.

You were lovers in every sense of the word, albeit keeping your relationship confined to the walls of the castle ship. Shiro did not want to risk your love being used as some sort of bargaining chip. It was a demonstration of one of the many nuances to his protectiveness, especially towards you. How you met was a memory you wished to leave behind in the Galra prison cell where you both found one another. What mattered now was that you were reunited at last, now with him commanding the Voltron team and you assisting as best as you could.

But compared to the other Paladins, to the gracious Princess Allura and the jovial yet dutiful Coran, you always felt so useless. At best, you could be used as a decoy--a spy even--but given what happened to Allura when a plan of that effect was utilized, Shiro was much too frightened at the risk of you succumbing to the same fate and kept you out of missions as much as possible.

You knew he cared. You knew he loved you.

But all you wanted to do was to help him and everyone else, to be useful in some way. And so, when an opportunity arose, one with a daunting risk that had to be taken, you took it.

The ship was in need of supplies and, more importantly, information on the Galra Empire. There was no better place than one of the galaxy's marketplace space stations, where beings from every corner of the universe came to exchange goods.

Rumor had it that there was a black market that the Galra Empire utilized both for rare material and reciprocating with its own corrupted brand. The idea was to infiltrate the area and gather as much information as you could, with your experience as a spy coming into play.

It was just that this plan was formulated and enacted by yourself.

A matter of foolish pride, of the mere desire to protect the man you loved, all you wanted was to establish your worth amongst everyone else. What was so wrong about gathering information from an oppressive empire? You knew you were basically just picking off a grain of sand from a desert by attempting an infiltration, but if it meant assisting in any way possible--especially after seeing everyone else's resolve--you were willing to do whatever it took.

But you were average for a reason.

It didn't take too long for your cover to be blown, regardless of how you tried to obscure your identity. An unruly, lawless bunch, the patrons to the black market were the kinds that would oppose the Galra Empire for the sake of their own filthy wealth. You were thrown into the center, with one hired guard clutching your hair tightly to offer a clear view of your face. After some scrutiny by a few, it was believed that you would fetch a suitable price, especially for a "novelty" as they deemed with a cackle.

Feeling helpless and shamed--even more than you had felt up until now--you thought back to Shiro, and how you had attempted all this in his honor. Just once did you want to help him out for once, something that could actually help the Paladins in their resistance against the Galra Empire. You wondered if he would scold you if he was to somehow find and rescue you at this point.

Your inquiry would find an answer.

_"Sorry, but this one's definitely not for sale."_

You didn't have to move your head to see who just spoke. Though, you wouldn't catch a glimpse at all by the vibrant, nearly engulfing flash of purple, all in tune with a ferocious growl as patrons, entourages, and guards were sent flying. This was followed by the chimes of the other Paladins as they entered the scene to support your rescuer. Soon enough, your hair was freed, albeit your scalp felt sore from how tightly it had been held.

However, you suddenly found yourself pulled into an embrace, with a familiar hand petting over the sore spot on your head.

Shiro had come for you.

At this point, you wanted to weep from your incompetence, but you didn't want to add anymore drama than there already was.

Especially since Shiro did not seem to be as gentle and calm per his usual nature.

Along with Allura and Coran, the other Paladins seemed to notice this as well, and, even after you were carefully treated for any possible wounds, stayed out of the way whenever their leader was near you.

Now you were alone with him in his quarters, your head down as you stood before him, feeling so small and timid beneath his hard gaze. For once, you weren't cuddled close together on the bed, his arms embracing you protectively while you engaged in sleepy, but tender conversation. Rather, he was seated on the edge of the mattress, his chin resting on his clasped hands while he eyed you sternly as you stood before him.

In this regard, it felt as though you were a defendant and he was the judge, just minutes from delivering your sentence.

A strained silence hung in the air, only breaking when Shiro finally let out a sigh and began to speak. "What you did...was _reckless_."

You winced in response, minding yourself to keep quiet. At this point, it was better to take whatever admonishment he had in store for you.

"Do you know how _worried_ everyone was? Yes, we were trying to gather information, yet this was still a supply trip foremost. Everyone was happy for this chance to be at ease, but the moment we lost sight _and_ contact with you, that all changed **immediately** ," he continued, the seriousness in his voice shifting with each word, becoming more exasperated and emotional. Your lover, not made of stone, turned his head away for a moment, taking in a deep yet shaky breath, his eyes shutting tight. "I'm just glad that we found you in time because...God, I...I wouldn't even know what to **do with myself** if something happened to you."

When his gaze met yours again, you could see a faint glassiness reflected, which in turn, invoked a similar reaction from you. Stern as he was just moments ago, this was Shiro after all, and there was absolutely nothing that could keep that caring tenderness of his away.

"I'm sorry."

That was your response to all this. Your eyes beginning to feel wet with tears, your voice quivering as you repeated yourself. "I'm sorry, Shiro. I'm so sorry. I-I...I just didn't..." You lowered your gaze to the floor as your own emotions finally spilled forth. "I just didn't want to be useless to you and the others. You protect me all the time, but I want to defend you too, you know?"

You knew your appearance was pitiful at this point, but there was no need to hide yourself around him. Especially since you soon found yourself pulled into his arms in a tight embrace. Tender as he was however, you knew you were not off the hook just yet. From your relationship thus far, there was more in store for you, especially with how worried you made him.

Shiro's left hand tucked under your chin, his thumb swiping over your wet cheek with ease as he lifted your head up to face him once more. There was a reluctance to his expression, which, while still vulnerable and emotional, had hardened slightly. "...You know what's got to happen now, right? Even with our relationship together, I can't just let this go so easily. I can't be playing favorites after all," he remarked with disdain, a sigh following his last word.

Indeed, this wasn't the first time you had been on the receiving end of Shiro's discipline--the kind only meant for you. Certainly, if the likes of Lance had caught wind of this, he'd probably just snicker and say something like, "'Discipline'? Uhuh, yeah, sure. Just call it what it is, Shiro!"

With your eyes staring into his, you nodded slowly, your voice soft as you responded, "I understand, Shiro."

The atmosphere shifted soon enough, with its once tense nature in the air changing into something else. Within the walls of the room, there was now a sense of vulnerability and openness, hanging thickly in the air. Silence that made the situation even more oppressive was broken by the sound of your clothes being removed and dropped to the floor, all in preparation of what he intended for you.

Now laying across Shiro's lap, utterly bare as you rested upon his toned, muscular thighs, you were now ready for what was to come. You were facing the right side of the room, catching a glimpse of his Galra arm while you felt the bare fingertips of his other hand run over your backside for a moment, a display of tenderness before things began.

Then, his hand drew back.

Shiro let out one more sigh, sounding reluctant and pained as he spoke, _"Just remember that I'm doing this because I care for you so much."_

And then his hand returned.

Hard.

With the last mishap that required this form of punishment, that was because you were intentionally riling him up--involving some tight-fitting clothing and a few teasing words and touches. He used his right hand that time, smacking your ass with that Galra experiment of his. It told you a lot for him to use his left palm in regards to all this, that while he was discipline you in this way, he was doing it out of love. He even expressed this with occasional but soothing rubs over the middle of your back and the top of your head.

However, it didn't mean his left hand was any weaker than his right.

The skin of your ass was now red, stinging from the relentless slaps that Shiro inflicted upon it. You were reeling in from the painful sensation, which only made your apparent arousal all the more contradictory. Though, it wasn't as if you were alone in all this.

As you caught your breath, sucking back in a sob while you laid limp over his lap, so did Shiro after he finished your punishment with one last smack. His arousal was made evident too, the bulge of his erection prodding against your front. While not the first time this occurred, he felt a sense of guilt, given what lead up to this moment in the first place. He was about to open his lips to speak once more, but you were the first to voice out a question.

"Shiro...I know this is punishment, but..." Your voice sounded small and delicate, both traits emphasized as you turned your head back towards him with a pleading look on your face. "...please, can we...?"

He looked stunned at first, only for a light smile to tug on his lips before he gently cupped your cheek. "Of course."

The next few moments went quickly from there. Given the slow, tense build-up that you both went through together, it didn't seem too amiss.

You both simply wanted each other.

His clothes hastily tossed aside, Shiro didn't take much longer to assume the top position. Warm kisses pressed over your face, the tender displays of affection contrasted to the bites he marred your neck and shoulders with. You were encompassed in his heat, the broad expanse of his muscular physique encasing you within. Your legs were parted wide, his hands gripping onto your thighs to keep them pushed back and raised while he drove his cock inside you, following a frantic yet deep rhythm.

He had been quiet up until now, with deep groans and breathless gasps escaping him as he pounded into your center. You had a full view of his face once more, and even with his white hair sticking to his forehead, and you could see his emotions revealing themselves once more.

"Tell me that you won't do that again," he panted while his hips smacked against yours.

"I won't," you breathed out as your eyes rolled back from the sensation.

His face dropped down to bury itself in your neck once more, gracing your neck with another affectionate bite. " **Promise** me that you won't do that again."

"I promise...!"

Shiro's grip on your thighs tightened with a squeeze while his eyes--now lining with tears-- bore into yours when he held your gaze once more. _"Swear to me that you'll never risk yourself like that ever again."_

"I swear, Shiro!" You gasped, quivering just before you took your face into his, swearing to him with a kiss. He reciprocated, even as his own tears trailed down and wet your fingers. Even with this display of emotion, he did not slow down his rhythm, but only picked up in pace until you were both clinging to another while shaking as your orgasms finally washed over.

As he had comforted you earlier, it was now your turn. He hugged your torso and pulled you close, clinging to you without any intention of releasing you anytime soon. His head rested on your chest, at times bringing his lips to kiss over your skin.

The tension in the room was completely gone. Now you could return to those tranquil moments of affection you both you would anything to protect.

Separated for a moment back then at the marketplace, you were now joined and he would do anything to protect that union, to never witness it break apart.


End file.
